pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP169: Keeping in Top Forme!
is the 12th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Dawn trains with Piplup, who uses Whirlpool. Dawn is amazed by this move and while Ash trains with Gible, Brock goes to prepare something to eat. He notices a boat and inside lies a sleeping girl. Soon seeing the waterfall, he goes in the water and attempts to rescue her. Brock spots a rope and sends Happiny and throws a rope to her, which pulls him and the boat to the coast. Ash and Dawn come to see the trouble and the girl wakes up. Quite calmly, she takes the basket she brought along. She asks how is it that he is wet - Ash and Dawn reply that Brock got wet because he saved her. The girl knows that his name is Brock, though Ash and Dawn are somewhat angered, as she did not thank him for the rescue. The girl introduces herself as Marley, who was hiding in a boat and got asleep. She was chased by some "bad people" and asks of Brock to get over a mountain. Brock agrees, as they have to cross the mountain anyway. Ash and Dawn are somewhat intimidated by her calm responses and travel towards the mountain. She tells them she is an alien, but she tells them that she is kidding. Piplup's stomach rumbles and Dawn notices that he's hungry. Brock gives Pikachu and Piplup the food. Marley goes for a walk for some reason. However, she gets out a wounded Shaymin from her basket and offers it food, but does not want to eat. Brock, Ash and Dawn search for her and soon find the Shaymin. Brock immediately checks it up and notices Shaymin is poisoned. Marley remembers Shaymin absorbed Haze from a Seviper using Seed Flare. Brock gives Shaymin two berries; one which gets the smoke out of it and another to give back the strength. Shaymin is cured and Ash and Dawn answer to Marley that Brock wants to be the greatest breeder. Team Rocket sees this and remember that they saw Shaymin, who got on Marley's shoulder. Jessie sent Yanmega, who attacked them using SonicBoom. She went away, but soon they followed. Marley sent Arcanine, who used Flamethrower and blasted them off. Marley knew Shaymin wanted to get to a garden past the mountain and left it. However, it came back and they went to the mountain together. Team Rocket came back and when Seviper used Haze, Shaymin absorbed it using Seed Flare, came back to Marley and they ran away to a boat. To hide herself, she laid down and soon went asleep. Ash tells Marley she is with them and she does not have to worry. They go through a mountain to the garden they have to. Piplup, Pikachu and Shaymin run and bump in a Shroomish, who uses Poison Powder. Fortunately, Shaymin absorbs it via Seed Flare and cures Piplup and Pikachu using Aromatherapy. At the end of the tunnel, they see a field full of plants, but without a flower they seek. Ash thinks they could get the flower if they search thoroughly. When they did not find any of them, Brock spots some on a rock, but Team Rocket comes in their Caterpie machine. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Piplup uses BubbleBeam, though Team Rocket fires a cannon to prevent this. Ash sends Torterra, who uses Energy Ball and knocks out the machine, but it crawls instead. Dawn sends Buneary, who freezes the floor, preventing them from moving elsewhere. Torterra's Rock Climb and Piplup's Whirlpool sends them away. Team Rocket's machine transforms into a Butterfree machine and they attack them while Shaymin climbs to get the flowers. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Piplup BubbleBeam, but they miss. As the machine goes to make another attack, Shaymin absorbs the flowers and transforms into Sky Form. Shaymin cancels Team Rocket's attack and gets chased. Shaymin is too fast, so Team Rocket's machine blows the wind. To blast them off, Shaymin destroys the machine using Air Slash. Shaymin falls on the ice and transforms back into Land Form. However, two other Shaymin warn it and they go towards a lone flower and transform into Sky Form. Marley advises Shaymin to go to another garden to find more flowers to absorb so it can get back into Sky Form. The Shaymin go away and Marley feels Shaymin thanked her. Debuts Character Marley Pokémon Shaymin Trivia *This episode and the previous episode were broadcast out of order in the original airings in Japan due to the one-hour Shaymin and Pokémon Ranger promotions occurring, with this episode airing first and the previous episode airing next. However, sources such as the Japanese listings used on Amazon Prime, Kids Station's online guide, and Hulu, as well as the episode order in the 13th season of the English dubbed anime all confirm that this goes second in the normal order. Mistakes *In one scene Dawn's skirt is miscolored black instead of pink. Gallery Happiny got Brock and the boat on shore DP169 2.jpg Ash and Dawn do not like Marley much DP169 3.jpg Shaymin is offered a berry DP169 4.jpg Team Rocket gets burned by Flamethrower DP169 5.jpg Shaymin absorbs Haze DP169 6.jpg Shaymin cures using Aromatherapy DP169 7.jpg Team Rocket gets hit by Whirlpool DP169 8.jpg Shaymin transforms DP169 9.jpg Shaymin gets chased by Team Rocket's machine DP169 10.jpg The Shaymin leave the field }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears